Iruka
by Kithuz
Summary: Kakashi se trouve dans un endroit complètement inconnu, une simple personne va lui venir en aide. Yaoï/OS/ Pas de lemon, juste un petit bisou :


Tout est _blanc_ autour de moi. Je ne me souviens plus de mon prénom ni de qui j'étais, seulement de _cette affreuse douleur_ qui avait envahit mon corps quelques minutes avant que j'atterrisse ici... Je suis entouré de _nuages aussi blanc que la neige_; la neige, cette chose _si froide et si douce_ que j'aimais sentir sur ma peau pendant l'hiver, _auprès de mon père_, avant sa mort... Qui était mon père d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais plus...  
Je met mon pied droit devant mon gauche, tentant de faire quelques pas, les mains dans les poches; peut-être est-ce une habitude de faire ça ? Je sens quelque chose dans ma poche arrière, je la sors; un livre. Un petit livre orange... Mais j'ai perdu le sens des mots, je n'arrive pas à lire... Je le remet dans ma poche tout en continuant à marcher; où ? Nul ne sait...  
Cela fait peut-être maintenant des heures, voire des jours que j'avance dans le vide.

- **_Kakashi_**** !**

Je me retourne, comme si je connaissais cette voix... Ou ce prénom ? J'avance ce qui semble une personne, je lui tend la main, essayant d'attraper la sienne, mais au moment où je crois y arriver, l'homme disparaît, comme une poussière envolée par le vent.  
Kakashi, est-ce mon prénom ?  
Je reprends ma route vers l'inconnu. Je fermai les yeux, et à ce même moment, je me cognais.

- **Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ! Baka !**

Je rouvres mes paupières; tant que j'y pense, pourquoi je porte un masque ?  
Je vois face à moi une immense ville vers laquelle je me met à courir.  
Je m'arrête net sur une grand-place, je tourne dans tous les sens pour mieux regarder cet endroit; tous les passants m'observent bizarrement. Où suis-je ?  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne. Un homme, cet homme se trouve là, celui qui m'a appelé un peu plus tôt. Un homme brun aux yeux noisettes, une large cicatrice traversant son nez.

- **Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, Kakashi-****_san_****,** il me sourit.  
- **Je m'appelle... ****_Kakashi_**** ?** demandais-je.  
- **Oui, c'est bien cela, et moi je suis ****_Iruka_****,** répondit-il, toujours aussi gaiement.

Il m'entraîna sans que je ne comprenne vers une sorte de cimetière, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grosse pierre tombale bleue saphir.

- **_Vous vous souvenez_**** ?** fit Iruka.

Je secouais la tête et m'approchais pour mieux déchiffrer les noms gravés. Iruka approcha sa main et me montra du doigt certains noms.

- **Eux, ce sont mes parents, morts pendant l'attaque de Kyuûbi, et eux...**

Il pointa quatre prénom.

- **_Sakumo Hatake_**** était votre père, il vous aimait plus que tout, il...** il hésita un moment mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

Je compris et mon coeur se serra. Alors c'était lui mon père ?  
Iruka reprit.

- **Obito Uchiwa et Rin étaient vos coéquipiers dans l'équipe sept alors que vous n'étiez que des genins ninjas,** il sourit. **Enfin, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous et Obito n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer !**

Je souris à mon tour, imaginant cette scène. Il continua.

- **_Minato Namikaze_****, aimé de tout le village de Konoha. Mais lui vous aimait vraiment beaucoup, vous étiez un peu son élève favori. Il est mort en même temps que sa fiancée, Kushina Uzumaki, devant leur fils, encore bébé à ce temps là, ****_Naruto Uzumaki._**

Il retira sa main de la pierre et se dressa devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

- **Dois-je vous rappelez ****_ce que vous aviez promis_**** à moi et à Minato ?** fit-il, sérieux.

Je hochais la tête.

- **Vous deviez ****_protéger Naruto._**

Je déglutis, n'osant pas répliquer.

- **Et vous avez tenus ****_cette promesse_****,** il reprit son sourire apaisant.

Je m'approchais de lui, attrapant son bras droit et le serrant un peu.

- **Où sommes-nous ?** m'exclamais-je.

Il sembla surpris.

- **Dans votre tête,** répondit-il en appuyant son index sur mon front.

C'est là que tout me revint; Konoha, mon entourage, l'attaque de Madara, cette douleur... Cette affreuse douleur dans le dos, mon sharingan... Je portais ma main à mon oeil gauche, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention; je ne voyais plus de ce côté. Naruto, Saï, Sakura tentant de me soigner entre les cadavres qui gisaient par-ci par-là sur le sol, Tsunade qui criait mon nom, le sang... Tout ce sang versé...

- **Dans ma... Tête ?** répétais-je. **Je... Je suis mort ?**  
- **Non,** dit-il calmement. **Vous êtes inconscient.**  
- **Iruka-san, pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes apparus ici ?** repris-je.

Il sembla réfléchir à ma question.

- **En général, la personne qui apparaît dans la conscience de l'inconscient est ****_la personne qui lui est la plus chère_****,** souffla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Mon coeur s'emballa. Pourquoi battait-il plus rapidement ? Je ne ressens pourtant rien pour lui... Enfin, je crois...

- **Le vrai Iruka, sur le champ de bataille, ne saura rien de tout ce que l'on dit en ce moment ?** m'inquiétais-je.

Il prit mon visage dans l'une de ses mains.

- **_La guerre est finie_****, Kakashi-san. Je suis ****_le vrai Iruka Umino_****, et ce que je vous ai dit est faux. Je suis dans votre esprit grâce à Inoichi Yamanaka.**  
- **Fi... Finie ?**  
- **Oui.**

Un court silence s'installa. Il le brisa.

- **Kakashi, on aimerait tous que vous reveniez parmi nous.**  
- **Que... Je revienne parmi vous...**

Il me lâcha et me souri.

- **On vous attend tous. Je vous fais confiance, réveillez-vous vite.**

Me réveiller. Mais comment ?  
Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant la pierre bleue.

- **Rin, Obito, sensei... Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir tenu mes promesses, de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger, comme je l'ai fait avec Naruto... Votre fils me fait vraiment tourner en bourrique, parfois, Minato-sensei,** je souris à mon tour, laissant une larme rouler sur ma joue après avoir abaissé mon masque pour mieux respirer.

Je posais ma tête à côté des prénoms gravés et _éclatais en sanglots_. Je hurlais comme jamais je n'ai hurlé. Je pleurais comme jamais je n'ai pleuré... Je pleurais ma tristesse pour mon père, mes amis, mon maître, mes coéquipiers morts dans cette horribles batailles qu'est la guerre. Je pleurais aussi ma haine envers Madara, lui qui m'aura enlevé Minato, lui qui m'aura enlevé Sasuke... Envers les ninjas d'Iwa qui ont supprimés Obito et Rin...  
Une voix retentit derrière moi.

- **Reprends-toi mon fils ! Relève-toi ! Marche vers la lumière !**  
- **Papa ?** m'écriais-je et me retournant brusquement.

Il était là, me montrant de la main le chemin à prendre. Il me souriait.

- **Va mon fils, je suis fier de toi,** murmura-t-il avant de disparaître.

Je séchais mas larmes et me levais. Sans le regarder plus longtemps, je rabattit mon bout de tissu noir sur mon nez et prit la route vers ce soleil couchant.

- **Merci, Papa,** soufflais-je en passant devant l'emplacement où il était avant de disparaître.

Je commençais par marcher doucement, puis rapidement et enfin je me mis à courir. Je criais à pleins poumons.

- **Attendez moi tout le monde ! J'arrive !**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux à cause de la lumière trop forte de l'extérieur. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ma gorge lorsque je tentais de bouger mon bras droit. J'entendais toutes sortes de voix et de bruits autour de moi, je sentais comme un affolement. Je reconnus, une fois mes yeux totalement ouverts, l'hôpital de Konoha. Je voyais des infirmières courir dans tous les sens autour de moi, réglant tous ces tuyaux implantés dans ma chair.

- **Dépêchez-vous ! Il ne doit manquer de rien !** hurla l'une d'elle.

Je me redressais faiblement et d'une voix légèrement brisée de les coupais dans leur travail.

- **Je vais bien...**

Toutes me regardèrent, stupéfaites de mon calme dès mon réveil. Je m'assis difficilement. Je regardais autour de moi, oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, tout le monde me fixait. Naruto, _je souris_ en l'apercevant, Saï, toujours en train de dessiner, Sakura, en larmes dans les bras d'Iruka, Inoichi ainsi que Tsunade.

- **Allongez-vous, monsieur Hatake, vous êtes encore faible,** m'ordonna une infirmière.

J'obéis sans broncher, gardant les yeux ouverts, pour être sûr de ne pas repartir au fond de moi même encore une fois.  
Je sentis une main s'agripper à la mienne encore valide, je sentis aussi des larmes mourir dessus.

- **Sensei ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !**

Je reconnus Sakura et tournais la tête vers elle.

- **Je vais bien...** répétais-je en un murmure. **C'est grâce à ****_Iruka-sensei_****. Sans lui je serais resté où j'étais.**

Je détournais mon regard vers celui-ci, il rougit et s'approcha à son tour, renvoyant Sakura près de Naruto. Tsunade fit sortir tout le monde, pour nous laisser seul à seul, Iruka et moi.

- **_Kakashi-san_****,** souffla-t-il.  
- **Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça pour moi ?** demandais-je doucement.  
- **C'est vous même qui m'avez appris ça; ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles sont des moins que rien, mais ceux qui ne se préoccupent pas de leurs amis sont pires que des moins que rien. Et vous êtes mon ****_ami_****, Kakashi-san,** il sourit faiblement.

J'aurai juré que j'étais plus que ça pour lui, vu sa façon de me regarder ! Je me fais peut-être des idées, qui sait... Non je ne dis pas que je ne ressens rien pour lui, il est si _mignon_... Attendez, je viens de dire _"mignon"_ là ? Je suis vraiment fatigué moi...  
Je vis son visage rougir, sans même faire attention à mes mouvements, je baissais mon masque, approchais son visage du mien et collais mes lèvres aux siennes, lui même ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il prit rapidement part à ce baiser qui devint langoureux. Il me présenta sa langue que j'acceptais avec joie dans ma bouche.  
On se sépara après quelques minutes ainsi, il ne savait plus où se mettre... Je le vis se mettre sur ses jambes et aller vers la porte; le sommeil me rattrapait, je n'arrivais plus à garder mes yeux ouverts... Je lâchais sa main.

- _**Merci... Iruka-kun...**_ soufflais-je dans un sourire avant d'entendre claquer la porte.


End file.
